Princess of Chiropeteran
by Cindy2k3
Summary: Naru found out that she was a Chiropteren and maybe the only one, beside's her Chevalier, Haji, the nine-tailed fox. ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

First day in the Academy,

In class, all the girls, except Hinata Huuga, were talking about Sasuke Uchiha, the last soul surviver of the Uchiha Massacre, who barely talks to anyone and who barely shows emotions. While the boys where talking about their personal lives or something. Then the door opened to reveal their sensei, Iruka Umino, with a new student behind him.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN!" Iruka yelled to the whole class and when they did he said, "Alright as you can see we have a new student, can you introduce yourself?" gestering to a girl behind him who nodded at him.

(Think of Diva as Naru and I'm not good a discribing so go look at my profile of an outfit for her in, 'Princess of Chiropeteran Chap. 1 Pic. 1', but the bows on both thighs are black pouches.)

When the new student looked at them she smiled and said, "Hello, my name is Naru Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Then all of the boys, except the some girls who thought they were prettier than her and some were jealous of her beauty, blushed from the beauty Naru had, they almost thought she was an angel.

"Is there any questions?" Then there was a couple of raised hands. Then he chose a kid who has a puppy on his lap, "Kiba, you go first." "How old are you?"

"I'm 10" Naru answered. Then Iruka said, "Shino" "How come you chose now to come to school? It is the middle of the semester."

"I'm sorry, I don't feel like answering it." Naru rubbed the back of her head. "It's alright, Naru, you don't have to answer all of their questions." Iruka said as he patted Naru's head. "Choji" "What do you like?"

"I like ramen, my friends, and maybe train." Naru said with an angelic smile.

* * *

><p>After a couple of minutes of questions,<p>

"Now if we are done, let's see, where should you sit, Naruto?" Then the boys in class began to yell, "ME!" "NO, ME!" "HE CAN SIT NEXT TO ME!" "NO ME!"

"ALRIGHT BE QUITE!" Iruka yelled, then he looked around and said, "You can sit next Sasuke since the two seats are empty." Then Iruka looked at Naru and said, "Go sit next to Sasuke or the empty seat."

Then Naru nodded and walked through the ail to a seat that was one next to Sasuke.

"Hi I'm Naru Uzumaki, what's yours?"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Nice to meet you." Then Naru sat on the seat, so that between Sasuke and Naruto was an empty seat, then they listen to Iruka as he teaches.

* * *

><p>Next two years,<p>

"NARU YOU FAIL!" Iruka said.

"W-w-why?" Naru said with a pout.

"Because look at your clone it's pitiful, and you only made one."

Then Naru began to have a sad look. "I understand." Then she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>In the Hokage tower,<p>

Iruka and Naru came in the room.

"We did as planned." They both said at the same time to the Hokage.

"Very good job. Naru it's up to you now it's an A-ranked mission and if you passed it you can become a Genin."

"Of course. Um, am I to take the real one?"

"No I am going to replace the real one with a fake one." The Hokage showed it to him. "Remember this is what it looks like." Then Naru nodded.

"Alr,ight you are dismissed ." He went back to work.

When Iruka and Naru went out the door Iruka said, "You are really good at acting."

"Thank you, so are you."

"Thanks, be careful on your mission."

"Don't worry about it, I learned a Jutsu that is similar to Shadow Clones but the clones are solid."

"Really? Where did you learn that Jutsu?"

"Well from the Hokage. You can say it's for me to deceive Mizuki that I have the real one since its one of the Jutsus in there, when I 'read' it."

"That's really smart, did he make that idea?" Then Naru nodded with a smile. "See ya I have to go." Then Naru ran to her apartment.

* * *

><p>In the Forest,<p>

"Naru give me the scroll" Mizuki said on a branch looking at the scroll on her back. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"Oh and why is that?" He said looking at Naru. "Because you are lying to me about me graduating."

"Why would you say that?" Mizuki said. "You have two big shurikens on your back, no headband for me as I can see, and I don't trust you."

"Are you sure, I'm the one who is lying to you?" Then Naru tilted her head in confusion. "The whole village is lying to you because of the decree the day you were born."

'Decree?' "And what is the decree?"

"The decree is that the nine-tailed fox is inside of you."

"No...no, no, no..." Naru chanted as she held he head. Then chakra began to whirl around her.

"The whole village lied to you, that's why they tried to attack you, and that's why they called you a monster, because you, Naru Uzumaki, are the nine-tailed fox. Even Iruka thinks of you as a monster, his parents died protecting this village from the nine-tailed fox, from you." Mizuki said.

* * *

><p>In Naru's mind,<p>

"What the? Where am I? Why am I in a sewer?" Naru said as she looks around herself.

Then Naru heard a growl up ahead as she wandered around. "What's that?" Then she walked toward the sound and saw a cage.** "We finally meet."**

"Who are you?" Naru said as she saw a big fox with nine-nails

**"Me? I am the nine-tailed fox, but that's just my title, call me Haji, and who are you?"** Then Naru walked up and said, "My name is Naru Uzumaki. Where are we?"

**"We are in your mind. You are quiet a strange hum...(Sniff sniff)hmm, you don't smell like a human."**

**'That's impossible she can't be one of them, they were supposed to be extinct, but there is a possibility and she smells like he will turn in to one very soon.' "How old are you?"**

"I'm turning 12 tomorrow, why?"

**"So I was right, you're turning into a Chiropeteran." **"A what? What's that?"

**"A Chiropeteran, it's like a vampire, they suck blood to live and when they do, they turn the humans into one too but they can't control themselves and they only obey to the person that made them that way. But they can do that when they are 12, Chiropeteran can sing to control minds to the non-Chiropeteran, they can never age until they die and they can choose a Chevalier, partner, by giving their blood to them so they can never age until they die, also when they are injured they can heal quickly."**

"Oh, are there more Chiropeterans that's like me?"

**"I'm not sure anymore, I thought they all extinct, but when I smelled you to find out that the person I'm trapped is a Chiropeteran, so I'm not sure, but maybe you're the last of them."**

"Oh, um since you know almost know everything about them can you be my Chevalier?"

**"That's unheard of, a tailed animal as a Chevalier for a Chiropeteran, but that would mean I would be free, out of this place. Hmm...Alright."** Then their was a glow, so bright that Naru covered her face, and then it shrunk and when it was gone. Naru uncovered her eyes to see a tall man.(Think of Haji from, 'Blood+')

"But I can't do it now, I don't have any fangs."

"That's alright, just unseal me so that I can help you, and when it's midnight, which is when you will have them, you can turn me into your Chevalier."

"Is that a deal?" "Yes"

"Okay" Then she walked up to the seal and took it out, then it all went black.

* * *

><p>Out of Naru's mind,<p>

"Your wrong." Naru said. "And how am I wrong?"

"Because..." Naru smirked then there was a strong wind, and infront of her was Haji. "I'm the nine-tailed fox." Haji finished for her.

"You are not, you don't even come close to being the nine-tailed fox."

"You are again wrong, I am the nine-tailed fox, I am just in my human form, and if you want proof here it is." Then Haji glowed again with blinding light, when it lowed it revealed a human sized fox with nine-tails, almost the same size as Naru just a couple of inches taller. **"By the way, I can change sizes."**

"Do you want any help, Haji?" Then he shook and said, **"I can do it myself."**

"Fine, but you have to just knock him out, no killing." Then Haji nodded and started to beat Mizuki up. After that Naru said, "Can you carry him in your human form? I don't want people to see you as the nine-tailed fox that killed most of the villagers in this village." Then Haji complied and carried Mizuki over his shoulder and followed Naru to the Hokage tower.

* * *

><p>In the Hokage's office,<p>

"Naru, I see you succeeded. Here is your head band." Then the Hokage gave Naru a black clothed headband and tied it around her neck.

"Thanks," Then Naru saw the Hokage looking at Haji who was still holding Mizuki, "this is Haji, he is the nine-tailed fox that was inside me." Then the Hokage had a suprised look on his face.

"H-h-how is that possible?"

Then Haji stepped in and said_, _"I'll explain, you see..."

* * *

><p>After five minutes talking about the deal,<p>

"Alright, I understand, even though I'm a little shocked that Mizuki told Naru about the decree, but does Naru have to drink blood to live?"

"No, she don't have to she can eat human food as an alternative food, but she has to at least have to drink blood once a month if she does that. She can drink my blood, and I won't have to worry about it since I can get my blood back with or with out eating."

"Hey, I'm still confused how am I a Chiropeteran?" Naru said.

"Well as I can remember, when Haji tried to destroy the village, and when you were born, a monster came to the village and began to attack people and drink their blood. It came to the hospital, it killed your mom when I got their, when it was distracted I killed it and some of the blood were on you and even some in your mouth. I saw you twitched for a minute, then when I checked your pulse I heard your heart beat and I thought it was nothing and that was it."

"The monster must be a Chiropeteran since you are one youself."

"Yeah, hey um why did you try to destroy the village?" Naru said looking at Haji. "I was controlled to do it unwillingly."

"By who?" The Hoage said. "I don't know, I just know that the person used the Sharingan to control me."

'Hmm...No one, but the first Hokage and Madara Uchiha can do that. But that's impossible, Madara can't be alive still, no one saw him for more than centuries.' The Hokage thought.

"Alright, It's getting late, we need to go and can you put Haji in my team, I don't want to be seperated with him." Naru said as she hugged his arm.

"Alright, I'll bring you and Haji to the Academy tomorrow at 8:50 from your apartment. When we are in class I will tell them that Haji is a new student, that I tested to see if he graduates as a Genin and tell Iruka to put him in your team. Is that alright?" He said as he gave Haji a black headband too who put it around his neck like Naru.

"Yep" Naru said as she jumped. "Hey Haji, can you turn into a 12 year old kid?"

Then there was a glow again and there stood a 12 year old Haji. "CUTE!" Naru said and she pounced on him, who fell.

"HEY!" The Hokage smiled at what he saw. Then they went to Naru's apartment, leaving Mizuki in his office.

* * *

><p>Midnight at Naru's apartment,<p>

"It's midnight now." Haji said, then Naru began to grow fangs and said, "I drink you blood and then I give you some of my blood, right?"

Then Haji nodded, then Naru walked up to Haji, she stood on her tippy toes, since he was a couple of inches taller, while putting her arms around his neck and bit his next to drink his blood.

After a couple of seconds, she pulled away then she cut the palm of her right hand with a kunai. Then she put it put it in her mouth and then she put her arms around his neck again and kissed him on the lips so he can have a drink of her blood.

When she let go, he twitched a bit then calmed down.

"So does that mean you're my Chevalier now?" Then Haji nodded and then Naru jumped while saying, "YAY!" When she was done jumping she said, "We have to sleep now, we're going to the Academy tomorrow." Then Naru took Haji's hand to her room and they both slept together.

* * *

><p>Next morning in the Academy,<p>

"Everyone we seem to have a new student who will be part of a Genin squads, can you introduce yourself?" Then he nodded.

"My name is Haji." Haji said.

"Sensei, why do we have a new student now? He didn't even do the Genin exam." Sakura said.

"I will answer that." The Hokage said who was next to Haji. "You see he was traveling around and when he came here yesterday night. I thought he could live here and become a ninja, so I tested him and he graduated him."

Then the class nodded in understanding. "I need to go now, I have some paper work to do." Then he left.

"Alright, Haji the only seat you can be is the one between Sasuke, and Naru." Then Haji nodded and when he sat Naru hugged his arm.

"As of today, you're all Ninjas. To get here, you all here faced difficult trials and hardships, but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult, now you are only Genin, first rate Ninjas, all the Genin are to be grouped in a three man squads, except 1 since we have an odd number now, each squad will be lead by a Jounin, an elite Ninja." Iruka said.

"Huh?" Sakura and Ino said. 'Three man squad.'

Then Ino said to Sakura, "Well someone has to be in Sasuke's group, I wonder who."

"I don't know." Sakura said back to Ino then turned her head to glare at here. 'CHA! I'M GOING TO BE IN SASUKE'S GROUP! SO STAY AWAY FROM HIM, YOU HAG!' Her inner self yelled.

'Uhh, groups of three or four, their going to slow me down.' Sasuke thought.

"We want each squad to have a balance of strength and ability, that would set them up. I will now announce the squads..."

"Squad 7, Sakura Haruno," Then Sakura head raised, "Sasuke Uchiha," then Sakura cheered, "Naru Uzumaki" then Sakura groaned, thinking that she would steal Sasuke from her, while Sasuke blushed a light pink when he heard she's in his team, "and Haji." then Naru grinned while tightening her grip on Haji's arm.

Then Iruka continued, "Squad 8, Hinata Hyuuga," then Hinata said, "Yes sir." "Kiba Inuzuka," then Kiba chuckled, "and Shino Aburame." and Shino agusted his glasses.

Then Sakura looked behind her, grinned while give Ino a piece sign and chuckled a little bit.

"How did you get in his group?" Ino said angrily.

'CA-CHING! TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!' Sakura's inner self said, while Ino growled.

"I don't get it, what do you see in a guy like that? He's not so special." Shikamarut said.

"You're so beyond clueless, Shikamaru. Don't you get it."

"No I don't get it, because I'm not a girl."

Then Ino sighed and said, " You're so full of yourself, jealousy is a terrible thing, I hate to be in your squad."

Then Iruka continued, "Now Squad 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara," then Ino gasped at what she heard, "Ha, did you say something about hating to be on my Squad?" then Ino growled agian, "and Chouji Akamichi." the said person kept eating and Ino thought, 'Uhh, not him too.'

"After Lunch, you will meet your new Jounin teacher, until then class is dismissed."

"HAJI!" Naru yelled. "Yes"

"I'm hungry, do you want to come with me at Ichiraku's." "Sure" Then Naru went to Ichiraku's and ate 6 bowls of ramen, she was on her 7th one. "Naru, we have to go back to the Academy now to meet our Jounin teacher."

"Okay" Then she finished her seventh bowl and payed for it. "See ya, Teuchi, Ayame."

"Bye Naru." They said at the same time. Then Haji and Naru went to the Academy.

* * *

><p>After two hours later,<p>

Team 7 were the only ones left in class waiting for their sensei, even Iruka left.

Sakura was waiting for their sensei to come next to the door, Sasuke sitting on a random seat glancing at Naru, who was sleeping laying her head on Haji's shoulder, while Haji was wrapping an arm around her waist. Then she woke up and asked, "Haji, when are we going to meet our sensei?" "I don't know."

"Haji, wake me up when he comes." "Of course" Then she went back to sleep.

After ten minutes, the door opened to reveal a sivler/white haired middle aged man, with a mask that covered his lower part of his face and his headband covering up his left eye.

"Meet me on the roof." Then he poofed out of there.

Then Haji stood up and held Naru bridal style and walked out of the room, with Sasuke and Sakura infront of him, to the roof.

When they got there they saw the silver/white haired middle age man sitting on the fence reading his orange book. And when they went up, they stopped a few feet away from him and sat down. When they sat down Haji gently put Naru next to him and shook her, when she woke up she looked at him and then Kakashi. "Alright, let's introduce ourself, one at a time."

"Introduce ourselves? What are we supposed to say?" Sakura asked.

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that." He said.

"Why don't you start first? So we can see how it's supposed to work." Sakura said.

Then he said lazily, "Me? My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes...I don't feel like telling you that, things for the future, haven't really thought of that, and my hobbies...well I have lots of hobbies."

"That was lame, he just told us his name." Sakura whispered to the others.

"Alright you go first." Kakashi said looking at Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, what I like uhh, I mean the person I like is..." Looking at Sasuke who ignored her, "uhh my hobby is...my dream for the future is..." then laughed like a fangirl, thinking about it, then Kakashi said, "And what do you hate?"

"INO-PIG!"

'Hmmm, a fangirl, mostly all the girls her age only cares about boys than becoming a Kunoichi.'

"My name...is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate alot of things and I don't particurly like anything, what I have won't be a dream because I will make it a reality, I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone."

'Just as I thought.' Kakashi thought.

'Sasuke is so COOL!' Sakura thought, while Naru and Haji wondered who this certain someone is and why he wants to kill that person.

"Next" Kakashi said as he looked at Haji.

"My name is Haji, I like to read, being around Naru and making her happy, I hate it when people disrespect Naru and when people hurt Naru, my goal for the future is to protect her from harm and my hobby is to train."

'Hmm is he a fanboy, he don't seem to be the type to be one, maybe he's just protective of her.' Kakashi thought.

'I can't let him have her, I need her to revive my clan.' Sasuke thought glaring at Haji, who just ignored him.

"Alright, last one."

"My name is Naru Uzumaki, I like my friends and Haji, I don't like people when they look down on me, my hobby is to train and my goal is to be the best ninja I can be and have a great life." Naru said with a smile, Haji smiled and patted her head, who blushed at the attention.

"Alright, each of you are unique in your own way, we will have our first mission tomorrow."

"What mission are we going to have?" Naru asked.

"It's a test that the four of us will do together, it's a survival exercise."

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission not more practice, we already did this stuff in the Academy, that's how we got here." Sakura said.

"This isn't like your previous training."

"Then what kind is it then?" Naru asked once again.

The Kakashi chuckled behind his mask.

"What's so funny? It was just a normal question." Sakura said to Kakashi.

"Well if I told you the answer, you not going to like this. Of the twenty-eight graduates who just came here only nine are actually accepted to be Genin, the others would be weeded out and would be sent back to the Academy. In other words, this is a make it or brake it pass, fail test, and the percent of you failing are at least 66%."

Then Sakura had a shocked looked while Naruto and Sasuke tensed hearing that except Haji, who didn't care.

"I told you, you wouldn't like it." Kakashi said.

"Then what was that graduation test for anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Oh that, that was for selecting candidates that might become Genin or not. That how it works, and I decide if you pass or fail, be at the designated training spot at 5 AM and bring your Ninja gear."

'If I fail, I will be seperated from Sasuke and Naru would try and steal him away from me, this is a trial of love.' Sakura thought, while Sasuke clenched his hands.

"That's it you're dismissed, oh...tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else you'll puke."

Then Sakura ad Sasukes eyes widened, then Kakashi dissapeared.

"Haji lets go train." Naru said as she pulled Haji. Then he sighed and held Naru bridle style, who blushed and jumped off the roof to land on a tree branch theat was near the school and began to jump around the village to train.

Leaving Sasuke and Sakura on the school roof and do what they usaully do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

5:00 in the morning

Sasuke, Sakura, Haji, and Naru met at their designated training spot and sat waiting for Kakashi. All of them, except Haji, looked tired and in ten minutes Naru began to sleep laying her head on his shoulder, who once again wrapped his rigt arm around her waist like last time.

After thirty-five minutes Sasuke and Sakura began to sleep, Sasuke sleeping on a tree branch near by, while Sakura sleeping laying her back on the same tree under Sasuke.

After an hour and fifteen minutes Sasuke and Sakura woke up and went back to the spot where they usaully were, after a minute or two there was a poof of smoke and Kakashi appeared and said, "Morning everyone, ready for your first day?"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screeched loud enough to wake Naru up, she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Well you see there was a black cat that crossed my path so I had to take a long way." Then he got a glare from Sasuke and Sakura, a blank look from Haji and a yawn from Naru.

"Well let's get started." He said and walked up to three posts and put a timer on the middle pole.

"Here we go, it's set for noon." Then he hit the button for the timer to start, then the four gave him confused looks, then he pulled out three bells and said, "Your assignment is very simple, you just have to take these bells from me, that's all to it. If you can't get them by noon, you will be going without lunch and you'll be tied to those posts and you'll watch as I eat my lunch in front of you."

Then all of the kids', even Haji's, stomache growled, 'So that's why.' Sasuke thought.

'He told us to not eat breakfast to make it harder on us.' Sakura thought, then she realized something, "Wait there are four of us, how are we supposed to get three bells?"

"Well that way one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualify for failing to complete the mission." He answered. "That one goes back to the Academy, then again all four of you will flunk out too. You can use any weapons, including shurikens, if you're not prepared to kill me you won't have the ability to take the bells."

"THOSE WEAPONS COULD KILL YOU SENSEI!" Sakura yelled, but Kakashi ignored her.

"Okay, get ready, and...START!" Then they all hid. Sasuke on a tree branch, Sakura in a bush, and Naru and Haji on a different tree branch.

"Haji," "Hmm?"

"Do you know the concept of this?" "I'm guessing it's teamwork, since different skills in a squad makes the squad unique. I think Kakashi made this test because in a mission it would be something like this and teamwork is the answer to it."

"Oh, okay. Then let's find Sasuke, and then Sakura." Then they heard a scream and it sounded like Sakura and they followed it. But when they did they saw nothing on the spot, and they heard another scream from a different direction and followed it. When they got there, they saw Sakura on the ground who fainted, and they looked at Sasuke, who was only a head because the rest of his body in underground, looking at them back and said, "Can anyone of you get me out of here?"

Then Naru looked at Haji and he nodded. When he was near Sasuke and said, "Transform" then there stood a white dog with black spots and said, "don't move I'm going to dig you up." Then he began to dig around Sasuke so he can move out of the ground. When he was done, he changed back and said, "There, we don't have time left, we got ten minutes left to get the bells." Then Sakura woke up and started to hug Sasuke saying, "SASUKE! YOU'RE OKAY!" Sasuke was trying to push her away while saying. "HEY! LET GO! LET GO!"

"Okay we have nine minutes, the concept of this test is teamwork, we have to work together to get those bells." Naru said with a serious look.

"How do you know?" Sakura said. "Haji told me, he said that he was guessing but there is a possibility that we have to work together, because different skills in a squad makes the squad unique and that in some missions it could be like this too and teamwork is the answer to it."

'YEAH RIGHT! SHE JUST SAYING THAT SO SHE CAN BE WITH SASUKE!' Her inner self yelled.

"You might be right, let's try it, we don't have much time anyway." Sasuke said. "YEAH LET'S TRY IT!" Sakura agreed.

Then they began to make a plan.

* * *

><p>Different part of the forest,<p>

Kakashi was looking for Naru and Haji, 'Hmm? Where are they?'

Kakashi was to distracted of where Naru and Haji, that he didn't realize that there was four Naru's behind him until each of them held his arms and legs still.

"NOW!" Kakashi heard a voice that belonged to Sasuke.

Then everything went black and Kakashi saw everything black and then he saw an orange book that belonged to him. He gave a confused look and then he saw a lighter and his right eye widened, since his other eye was covered. He tried to move but he couldn't, and he watched as his book got burned and he began to scream like a girl with his eye closed.

When he opened his eye he saw everything back to normal, and saw Sakura and Naru smiling, while Haji and Sasuke rubbed their ear from the scream. And when they realized that he was looking at them Sakura, Sasuke, and Naru showed him their bell as Haji just looked at him.

"That was too cruel."

"We know, and we got the bells as a team even if one of us will end up having nothing." Naru said.

Then Kakashi sighed and said, "Great job, you all found out the concept of this test, you all pass."

"YEAH!" Naru and Sakura yelled, while Haji smiled when Naru jumped like a child, while Sasuke smirked for passing.

Then Naru pounced on Haji's back and said, "WE PASSED!"

"Yes, yes I know." Then Kakashi poofed out of here.

* * *

><p>After two hours at home,<p>

"Haji," Naru looked at Haji,"Yes?" Haji looked back it her.

"What can I do with my blood than just give it to someone so they can be my Chevalier?"

"There's just two, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. What are the two things that I can do with my blood?"

"When you are fighting a Chiropeteran, you have to have a sharp weapon that's covered in your blood, and when you cut them with it they die. You can also use the sharp weapon that's covered with your blood to cut barriers."

"Cool, how do I do that?" Naru said with interest.

"Just cut through the barrier and when you make a shape like a circle, square, or something like that, the inside of it will disappears and you go through it."

"Cool" Naru said. "um, can you buy me a sword? So that I can use it for those things."

"Sure" Then he smiled a little and walked out of the apartment to a store where they sell swords and used his money he got from Naru.

(The sword is the same one Saya uses to fight against the Chiropeteran.)

* * *

><p>After a Month,<p>

In a Forest, Team 7 were in the middle of a mission, "Sasuke, I'm in point B." Sasuke said over the walky-talky. "Sakura, I'm in point C" Sakura said over the walky-talky. "...Naru, and Haji in Point A" Naruto said over the walky-talky.

"You're slow Naru." Kakashi said over the walky-talky.

"Okay squad 7," Then Kakashi saw something move "... THE TARGET HAS MOVED!" Kakashi said. "FOLLOW IT!"

Then they followed it, but quietly.

"What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi said.

"Five meters, I'm ready so give us the signal."

"I'm ready too." Sasuke said.

"So am I." Sakura said.

"Okay...NOW!" Then they jumped after it.

Sakura caught the cat and it scratched her. "OW! THAT HURT, STOP! YOU'RE SCRATCHING MY FACE! OW!"

"Does the target have a red ribbon on the right ear?" Kakashi said, over the walky-talky.

"Affirmative, we got the possitive I.D." Sasuke said.

"Right, lost cat, Tora, captured, mission accomplished."

"I think, we should have a different mission than this, the cat hates Sakura." Naru said who was holding Haji's arm, while looking at the cat and Sakura.

* * *

><p>At the Hokage tower,<p>

"Ohhh, my poor little Tora, mommy was so worried about you." The owner of the cat said, who sqeezed the cat in a hug.

Then the 4 Genin, began to pity the cat.

"Now for squad 7's next mission, there are several available tasks, among them are baby sitting the counsellor's 3 year old, helping his wife shopping, digging up potatoes..." Then the Hokage was interrupted by Naru, "But Hokage, don't you think we should have a C-ranked mission now, it's been a month of D-ranked missions, and I'm sure we did about 64 D-ranked missions."

'She's got a point.' Sasuke thought.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU JUST BECAME BRAND NEW GENIN FOR A MONTH WITH NO EXPERIANCE! LIKE EVERYONE ELSE YOU START WITH SIMPLE MISSIONS TO DEVELOP SKILL LEVEL TO IMPROVE YOURSELF!" Iruka yelled.

"But Iruka, remember with..." Then then was cut off.

"You don't need to say it," The Hokage said. "do you think that you all are ready?"

"Of course, as long as me, Haji, and Kakashi are there everything will be alright." Naru smiled showing her fangs at the Hokage, to remember what they were, but she didn't know that Iruka and Kakashi saw her fangs, and their eyes widened a bit from what they saw.

When Naru said that, Sasuke clentched both his hands, and Sakura just looked confused at the way the Hokage and Naru spoked to eachother.

"Then that's settled, Team 7 will get a C-ranked mission, you'll be bodyguards on a journey. Send in our visitor." The Hokage commanded.

Then an old man holding a big bottle of bear came in and said, "What the? It's a bunch of snot nose kids." Then he took a drink of bear. "My name is Tazuna, master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that would change the world and I expect to be there safely even if it means to giving up your life."

"Okay let's meet eachother infront of the gate in ten minutes while you prepare for our journey." Kakashi said, then they all went out of the Hokage's office to prepare, except Kakashi.

"Lord Hokage, why does Naru have fangs?" He asked.

Then the Hokage nervouly chuckled, 'I guess Kakashi and Iruka have the right to know, since Kakashi is her Jounin teacher, and Iruka was close to Naru.'

"You see, Naru isn't human some goes for Haji," He began.

"Then what are they?" Kakashi and Iruka asked at the sametime.

"Their Chiropeteran."

"What?" Kakashi said.

"Well, Naru is full Chiropteran, while Haji is half Chiropteran, half Demon."

"WHAT?" They yelled at the sametime at what the Hokage said.

"Let me explain,..."

* * *

><p>After six minutes of explaining what are Chiropeterans, the Kyuubi, aka Haji, being Naru's Chevalier, how Naru is a Chiropeteran, the reason Haji tried to destroy the village, how it happened, and why it happened.<p>

"Do you understand now?" The Hokage said.

"Yes" Iruka and Kakashi said. 'No wonder Haji is so close to Naru, he is Naru's Chevalier, partner.'

"That's all I know, if you want to know more, go ask Haji, he knows almost everything about these things."

Then Iruka and Kakashi nodded.

"Alright you are dismissed."

Then Kakashi bowed and left.

* * *

><p>Infront of the gate,<p>

"Is everyone here?" Then he looked around, "Alright everyone is here so let's go." Kakashi said.

Then they began to travel.

"Say, Mr. Tazuna." Sakura said. "What is it?"

"Your country is the land of Waves, right?"

"Yeah, what of it."

Then Sakura looks at Kakashi's direction, "Kakashi sensei, there are Ninja's in that country too, aren't there?"

"No, there are no Ninja's in the land of Waves, but in other countries there are hidden villages each with their own different customs and cultures, where Ninjas resigned." Kakashi said.

He countinued, "To the people of this continent, the existance of the Shinobi villages means, 'Strength', military strength. In other words, that's how they protect themselves, and maintain the power of balance with neigherboring countries. The Ninjas are no controlled by any government, their independent and have different sex (Male/Female). "Now a small Island like the land of Waves has natural protection from the sea, so theirs no need for a Ninja village. The five anchient lands that posses Shinobi villages, are the lands Fire, Water, Lighening, Wind and Earth.

They each occupy vast territories, together they are known as the five great Shinobi nations, the land of Fire is the village hidden in the leaves, the land of Water is the village hidden in the Mist, the land of Lightening is the land hidden in the Clouds, the land of Wind is the village hidde in the Sand, and the land of Earth is the village hidden in the Stones. Only th leaders of these hidden villages are permitted the name, 'Kage' which means, 'Shadow' Hokage, Mizukage, Reikage, Kazekage and Suchikage. These are the leaders of the five shadows that rain over thousands of Ninja."

Then Sakura gasped, "Then lord Hokage is totally important." she said like she's happy about it, 'Is that old male really a big deal? I'm not buying it.' Sakura thought.

"HEY, YOU JUST DOUBTED LORD HOKAGE, DIDN'T YOU?" Kakashi said. Then Sakura shook her head nervously, then Kakashi sighed and patted her head to calm down. "Well anyway, there are no Ninjas in a C-ranked mission, so you can relax."

Then Sakura relaxed and said, "And we won't have to run into any Ninjas or anything like that." then Kakashi chuckled and said, "Not likely."

* * *

><p>After an Hour,<p>

They kept traveling, and then they passed some puddle, which Naru, Haji, and Kakashi noticed.

When they looked at eachother Kakashi nodded in understanding.

Then two enemy Ninjas came out of the puddle and attacked Kakashi with sharp chains that are connected to the 2 Ninjas, when they circled the sharp chains around him they pulled it and shredded him. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura yelled.

"Haji, protect Tazuna." Naru said with a smile. Then Haji nodded and the next thing everyone knew, Haji was infront of Tazuna.

Then the Ninjas were behind Naru and they said at the sametime, "Your next girly." Then Naru pulled out her sword and said, "Oh, I don't think so boys," then her sky blue eyes began to glow and her smile turned into a smirk, which almost scared everyone, except Haji, from the change of expression.

"I'm going to get you before you get me." That made the Ninjas get mad and attacked her, but Naru used her sword to stop them from hurting her.

Then they jumped away and began to circle her with their chains, but before they can pull it to shred her, Sasuke pulled out a shuriken and through it at the chains so that he could stad it to a tree and got it stuck.

When the two Ninjas were trying to pull the shuriken off of their chains by pulling it Naru kicked one of the two Ninjas and when that happened the chain was detached to him, while Sasuke did the same thing to the other enemy which ended in the same result of both enemy Ninjas not having their sharp chain to shred someone like 'Kakashi'.

When the two enemy Ninja got up, one of the Ninja went after Tazuna who was behind Haji and Sakura, while the other one was after Sasuke.

Naru began to sing (the one Diva sang when she turned humans to Chiropeteran) with her eyes closed, while thinking of the enemy Ninjas not moving. When the Ninjas Naru thought of began to stop moving, one of them who was close to hurting Sasuke asked, "What's going on?"

"I-I can't move." The other stuttered trying to move, the others began to look at Naru and the two frozen Ninjas back and forth trying to understand what happened.

Then Naru opened her eyes and looked at Haji and he nodded. He took out a rope that was behind his vest and pulled the two enemy Ninjas together, back to back, and tied them up. After he was done tightening the rope he nodded back to Naru who stopped singing and sighed, then she looked at the trees and said, "Kakashi can you please come down from the trees?" After she said that Kakashi appeared infront of the tied up Ninjas that ambushed them.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura yelled in relief, then she had a confused look on her face and looked at the spot where Kakashi was and saw the it was wood. 'He used the replacement Jutsu.'

"Good job Haji, Sakura, Sasuke, and excellent work Naru." He said as he patted Naru's head who smiled, when her eyes stopped glowing.

"Tazuna," Kakashi said, "Yeah?" "we need to talk."

"How did you know about our ambush?" One of them said while they tried to struggled then gave up.

"That's obvious, right Haji?" Then Haji nodded, when she asked him.

"A puddle in a clear day when it haven't rained for weeks."

"Then why did you leave it to the Genin when you knew it all along?" Tazuna asked Kakashi.

"I could have killed them…but I wanted to see if it was ninja attacking ninja, or if they were after you, and them demanding for you confirmed my suspicions." He paused and tilted his head at the bridge builder. "Even though you paid for a C-Ranked mission this mission elevated to a A or B-Ranked mission."

"Well I'm not backing out it's just getting fun, besides there maybe reasons that he payed it to be a C-Ranked mission than an A or B-Ranked mission, Right Haji?" Haji nodded. "How about you guys?" She said looking at Sakura and Sasuke, Sasuke nodded and Sakura agreed, Kakashi smiled under his mask and said, "Okay, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Through the water,

"This fog is so thick, you can't see anything." Sakura whispered.

Naru yawned who was sleeping on Haji's lap while resting her head on his chest. She rubbed her eyes while mumbling, "Sleepy" then she went back to sleep. Sasuke was glaring at Haji when he saw him holding Naru to his chest, but at the sametime blushed when he looked at Naru who looked like a harmless puppy or a sleeping angel.

"The bridge isn't far now, our destination is just up ahead." The rower said.

"Mr. Tazuna, before we reach the peak I want to ask you something. The men that are after you, I want to know why?" Kakashi said, "If you don't tell us, I'm afriad that we have to end our mission when we're brought to ashore." he warned.

"Seeing that I don't have any other choice, the man that is after me is Gato, from Gato transport, one of the wealthest man in the world."

"Gato?" Kakashi questioned. "He's a business leader, everyone knows him."

"That's true he is a business leader, but below that he is secreatly a drug dealer who uses Ninjas to take over countries. Anyone that tries to get in his way gets killed by the Ninjas that he controls, he controls the seas so he control the Island. I'm building a bridge so the Island occupants can escape so we can be free from him."

"If that's the reason why did you make this a C-Ranked mission?" Sakura asked.

''My country has little money, even our lord lives in the dumps, we can barely afford food, let alone an expensive A or B-Rank mission. Gato has taken almost all of our money from us. If you leave me then I'll die.'' Tazuna stated. ''My daughter would be sad about my death and would blame Konoha for it, and my grandson would be crying for his grandfather.'' He added.

"Well, I guess we have no other choice we have to keep guarding you." Kakashi said.

When they were brought to ashore and began to walk to Tazuna's house, except Naru who was still sleeping and was now being carried by Haji on his back with her hands circling his neck so she won't fall off.

When they continued walking through the forest to Tazuna'a house Naru woke up and began to walk on her own. After 2 minutes Naru felt something and jogged to it, but to others except Haji she was running really fast.

When she jogged to a bush where she felt a presence she saw a white bunny. When she walked up to it slowly she said, "What are you doing here? And why are you white? It's spring." 'Hmm...A Substitute Jutsu, I wonder who's next.' When Haji walked next to her and crouched down like her he whispered to her, "Be careful someone is near."

Naru nodded as she let the white rabbit go.

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi yelled as he pushed Tazuna to the ground, while Sasuke and Sakura ducked as they dodged a big sword that appeered from the trees. Except Haji and Naru since they already crouched to the ground and because they are close to a tree so the big sword won't hit them and hit the same tree just a few feet away from them.

"Haji, who's he?" Naru asked when she saw someone on the same big sword that was a few feet above them.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the hidden Mist." He answered.

"I see that someone has done their homework. I'm honored to be in the presence of Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan, but you'll have to had over the old man." Zabuza said.

'Sharingan?' Sasuke and Sakura thought.

"Everyone keep out of this. Protect Tazuna." He commanded, while pulling up his headband to reveal the sharingan.

Then they went in a Manji formation around Tazuna.

"So, your bringing out the sharingan before the fight even starts? Don't I feel special." Zabuza said sarcasticly.

"What is the sharingan?" Sakura exclaimed.

"The sharingan, a very powerful bloodline limit. The people that can weild it can do any ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu and mirror it back at the attacker. But that isn't all." Sasuke said.

"You're damn right that isn't all, with the sharingan, the user can copy the smallest detail to near perfection." Then a mist was building up. "When I was in the assassination unit, we were ordered to kill Kakashi on sight. The man who copied over a thousand jutsu, Kakashi the copy ninja."

'What? Is Kakashi really such a famous Ninja?' Sakura thought.

'Wait a minute, the sharingan is a rare trait that only acure in a clan, my clan, I wonder...' Sasuke thogutht.

"Are you done talking? I woke up a few minutes ago." Naru said as she rubbed her eyes, while yawning causing everyone, except Kakashi and Haji since they know that she can't die because of who she is, to give her a confused look.

"You're acting too calm for a girl that's risking her life in this situation. Then I'm guessing you want to die first, eh Kakashi? Whatever.'' He said to Kakashi who is in front of Tazuna and the four Genin and pulled his sword out then disappeared. He was soon on the water, an arm in the air and the other in front of his mouth. The water was moving under his feet.

"NINJA ART: HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!" He yelled, then the mist began to thicken.

"He'll come after me first, so don't get in the way, all of you?" Kakashi warned.

"But who is he?" Sakura asked.

"He's Zabuza Momochi of the hidden Mist or bloody Mist Village. He was a leader of an Assasination group and is a master of the 'Silent Killing'." Haji said.

"S-s-silent?"

"As the name suggests it happens in an instant without sound or warning of any kind. Its so fast, you pass from this life without even realizing what has happened. The Sharingan cannot fully neutralize it. So don't lower your guard." Kakashi thought for a second. "But if we fail we only lose our lives."

"Don't worry we won't fail, like I said to the Hokage before this mission as long as me, you, and Haji are here everything will be fine, right Haji?"

"Of course, Princess." That surprised everyone, except Haji himself, when he called Naru 'Princess', then they looked at Naru who was confused also.

But then she ignored it, making a self note of asking Haji after this.

Sasuke clenched his hands again of what Naru said, making him sound like he's weak.

Then Zabuza chuckled grabbing everyone's attention, "You sound confident for a little brat." he said making Kagome glare a him.

"What did you call me?" She asked as her eyes began to glow like before.

"I said, 'little brat', what are-?" Zabuza couldn't finish his sentence as Naru pulled out her sword and stabbed him in the stomach.

"Don't ever call me that."

When Naru pulled out the sword from Zabuza's stomach she didn't expect to see water coming out.

She was surprised at it but then had an angry look on her face as she looked around. "You coward, using the substitution jutsu with a water clone."

She then felt hands holding her shoulders, she turned and saw Haji.

"Princess, you have to calm down. If you don't you'll hurt yourself." Naru breathed in a bit and calmed down.

"Thank you Haji." Haji just nodded in return.

"I'm quite impressed that you could even lay a hand on my clone that have a fraction of my strength." Zabuza's voice was heard but not seen for there was a mist surrounding them.

Naru was looking around trying to see or even hear where Zabuza was. She could hear sum really light footsteps running toward Tazuna.

'I won't let you.' Naru thought to herself before running to protect everyone by blocking Zabuza's sword with her own.

"Impressive" Zabuza stated.

"Thank you, but you should stop talking." Naru smirked as she let one hand go with no problem and mad a hand sign.

"Oh why's that?" He questioned.

"Because if you don't pay attention...you'll...DIE!" She put more pressure on her sword slowly pushing Zabuza away from the group. But it didn't last long when he jumped away. He landed 12 feet away from her.

'Her strength! It could compete with me, yet she doesn't seem to show any struggle!' He noted.

"Ah~! Don't tell me your going to give up now~! It's about to get interesting~!" Naru teased with a smirk.

Zabuza gave her a glare as his reply before he ran to her and tried to strike at her once again.

"Too slow." He heard Naru's voice behind him before he was stabbed. However instead of having blood coming out of his baby it squirted out water before the Zabuza desolved into a puddle of water.

"A water clone!" She exclaimed quietly before she heard Zabuza's laughter was heard echoing around them.

"There are eight targets: Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, the subclavian artery, kidney, heart. So many choices, which vital target should I go for first?"

Naru looked around trying to find out where the Missing Ninja was.

'Where is he?' She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for taking too long. I was helping a fellow author, Rondo23. Please read some of the stories, but I have to warn you they are 'M'.<strong>

**Also I am making new stories.**

**One called, 'Mizuki's Love Life' Crossover of Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)/ Ai wo Utau Yori Ore ni Oborero! or Ai Ore!**

**_It's about a girl, that looks like a male, along with her band mates of Blaue Rosen going to England and some other students, are going to England as one of their new students for the School that represents the England version of Saint Rosen High. However as Mizuki adventures through England by herself, she saw a clumsy maid needing assistant and couldn't help but help a girl in distress. However the moment she met the Young Master and the butler of the manor, her life changed._**

**Another called, 'Two New Hosts' Crossover of Naruto/Ouran High School Host Club**

_**Two honor students gained access into enrolling into Private Ouran Academy for High School. Everyone, but a the ones that found out or knew, thought that the tall one was a boy while the short one was a girl, but they were wrong. What mostly surprised everyone was that the short one of the two was 8 years old. While they were looking for a room to study in, they came across a music room. They didn't think anything wouldn't happen, but they were wrong when they came across a Host Club, and when they broke an expensive vase they were now the Host Club's dogs before turning into Hosts to pay off their debt.**_

**The third's called, 'An Alternate Dimension' Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**

_**It's about an orphan, who has a passion for dancing and is quite a singer. She was a tomboy who love Koreon boy bands, like SHINee, MBLAQ, Super Junior and others' songs, and some Japanese songs too. When she listen to them with her IPod she would either dance along with the song as one of her favorite members of the song, or sing along with the song. She didn't have any friends, because of her unusual red eyes, so she didn't worry when she died in a car accident, while she was distracted listening to song on her IPod. When she died, she, for some reason, ended up in another dimension. She was lying on the garden, behind the Phantomhive Manor. When someone came across her injured body they took care of her, by the order of the Master of the manor. When she woke up healed, she then became a servent of the Phantomhive manor.**_

**One more announcement, I apologize but I won't continue on. If you wish to adopt the story you can go right a head.**


End file.
